


Reunited At Last

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, First Day of School, Kissing, Koga's half-wolf, Light Angst, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: He fixed the hood of his jacket so that it was still covering the wolf ears on his head. There was no way of hiding his tail so covering the ears was the best he could do. Growing up he was taught how to serve people. He was told that he had no purpose other than being someone's pet. Because of a change in the law, his master was forced to set him free. He only had one friend and he was the son of the family he used to serve. But because he had to leave, he lost his only friend.





	Reunited At Last

Koga looked up at the school building in front of him. Today was his first day at school. He'd never been to school before so he felt very scared. Koga was only half human. And he hated the other half of him. He fixed the hood of his jacket so that it was still covering the wolf ears on his head. There was no way of hiding his tail so covering the ears was the best he could do. Growing up he was taught how to serve people. He was told that he had no purpose other than being someone's pet. Because of a change in the law, his master was forced to set him free. He only had one friend and he was the son of the family he used to serve. But because he had to leave, he lost his only friend. 

Once he had kind of calmed down, he slowly started to walk into the school. He could already feel the stares of everyone around him but he just kept walking. Koga hated humans and he felt uncomfortable being around so many of them. 

After walking around, he finally found his classroom that was labelled 1A. He opened the door and saw a group of around 4-6 people in the class. One of them immediately approached Koga. 

"You must be the new student joining out class. Aww! You're so cute!" This person had blonde hair which was swept to one side. They were smiling at Koga. 

"I'm Arashi, you can call me your big sis if you want." They seemed like a happy person. 

"Alright everyone, get to your seats. Ah, you must be the new addition to our class. Everyone, this is Koga Oogami, he's our new student." The teacher then assigned Koga to a seat and the lesson started. This guy called Ritsu was told to explain everything to Koga. For some reason that name sounded very familiar to him. Unfortunately for Koga, this guy called Ritsu slept for most of the lesson so he didn't really understand much of what was going on. 

When it was time for a break, Koga got up and decided it would probably be a good idea if he explored the school. Arashi and another classmate called Mao said they'd show him around. He didn't like the idea of being so close to a human but he didn't exactly have a choice since Arashi took his hand and started walking. They walked through corridors and more corridors that all looked the same to Koga. When they eventually got outside, they went to this garden place. There were no students at this place so Koga felt like he could finally relax. Although it was only when they walked further in they saw one student sitting under a tree. He had black hair and glowing red eyes. He seemed to notice their presence immediately as he looked over at them. More precisely, he looked he Koga. This guy… He… 

This person looked like he was about to say something when Koga was pulled away by Arashi. 

"That’s Rei-chan, you shouldn't get involved with him though, all that guy does is cause trouble. Although he always seems somewhat sad at times... Anyway, let's get back to class, the lesson will start soon."

"Rei…"

"Did you say something Koga?" Mao turned towards Koga. 

"N-nothing… 

\--

It was nearing the end of the day with only one lesson left and Koga hadn't seen this Rei guy since this morning. That guy looked too much like the Rei he knew from a few years back. It had to be him. He even looked at Koga and only him even though he was with two others. Rei probably wasn't in the same place anymore but when they were finally let out of the class Koga ran out in search of Rei. He was wearing a blue tie which is what the 2nd years wore so those classrooms would be a good start. 

After what felt like forever, he had somehow made his way to the top floor of the school and was standing outside a room labelled 'Light Music Club Room'. Rei loved playing instruments. Koga always heard him playing in his room all the time. Slowly, Koga pushed the door open. No one was in there. He walked further in to see a range of instruments on the other side of the room. He felt around for the light switch and was blinded when he turned the lights on. Now he could have a better look at the place. His gaze fell on a black guitar that was laying on a coffin in the corner. It reminded him of the times when Rei's parents were out and he'd teach Koga how to play the guitar. 

———

_"Here, let me help you." Rei took the plates out of Koga's hands and took them over to the cupboard. _

_"Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Rei opened the fridge and grabbed some snacks. He then led Koga to his room. _

_"A-are y-you sure I-i'm allowed in h-here…?" Koga stopped and stood in the doorway._

_"It's my room so my rules. And I say you're allowed in." Rei grabbed Koga's hand and pulled him into the room. _

_"B-but… th-they'd…"_

_"Look, my parents aren't here right now so it's fine." He led Koga over to his bed and told the younger to sit down before sitting down himself. Koga's only been in Rei's room a couple times so he took the time to look around. His eyes fell on a black guitar in the corner. _

_"What's that?" Koga said while pointing to the guitar. _

_"That’s my guitar, I'll play something for you." Rei  
jumped off the bed, grabbed the guitar and sat next to Koga again. He reached over and plugged something in and then connected it to the guitar. Koga's never seen anything like that before. A loud sound rang out from the box that the guitar was connected too. _

_"That's a guitar amp, it makes it sound louder and much better." Rei started playing a group of chords, one after another. _

_"Sounds cool, right? I can teach how to play it. Come here." Rei moved the guitar aside and let Koga sit in his lap. He then put the guitar in front of them. _

_"Hold it like this… and then do this…" Koga wasn't any good with playing but he didn't care, it was fun being with Rei. ___

_ _———_ _

_ _Koga picked up the guitar and sat down on the floor. He jumped at the loud sound the thing made. It was still plugged in. Someone must have used it recently. Koga still wasn't the best at playing but he knew some things. _ _

_ _"Hey, what are you doing here?" _ _

_ _"You're that new kid, aren't you?" Two guys walked into the room and noticed Koga immediately. _ _

_ _"This is Rei-sama's castle, so I'd suggest you don't come here uninvited." This guy had a smirk on his face and he started walking towards Koga. He grabbed Koga's arm and pulled him off of the floor. The guitar fell to the ground with a loud crash. _ _

_ _"However…" His grip on Koga's arm got tighter. Koga tried to pull away but it only resulted in the guy's grip getting tighter. _ _

_ _"I'd listen to us if I were you. You must be good at obeying people, right?" The guy threw Koga into the wall and the other guy laughed. Koga tried to sit up but he felt a throbbing pain in his wrist and fell back onto the floor. He felt the same pain in his head. The pain was in the exact same place that the guy had ahold of him moments before. He also felt really dizzy. He definitely hit his head. The guy then grabbed Koga's shirt and pulled him up so that he was facing him. _ _

_ _"The fuck are ya doing?" The guy let go of him at the sound of the door being slammed shut. Koga fell to the ground again and started coughing. The way the guy held his shirt made it hard for him to breathe. There was a lot of yelling and Koga looked up to see someone get punched and fall to the floor. The door then opened and slammed shut again. Someone pulled Koga up so that he was sitting and brought him in for a hug. _ _

_ _"Are you okay? You're okay right? Shit, I should have gotten here quicker…" Eventually, he loosened the embrace and looked at Koga. His face was full of worry. And Koga would recognise those red eyes anywhere. _ _

_ _"R-rei…?" Koga didn't even realise it but he'd started crying. Rei lifted his hand and wiped off the tears that were falling down Koga's face. _ _

_ _"Don't cry, it's okay." Rei pulled him close again and gently pet the boy's head. _ _

_ _"I-I missed you so much Koga, when you had to leave, I looked everywhere for you… I finally found you." _ _

_ _"I-I missed you too Rei!!" Koga kept crying into Rei's shoulder and he thought he heard Rei cry too. _ _

_ _Once separating again, Rei noticed Koga's wrist. Bruises were decorating his skin. _ _

_ _"Shit, you're hurt, umm… stay here, I think I have some stuff in here." Rei got up and walked over to a cupboard. _ _

_ _"Would you like to explain what is going on?" The door opened again and someone walked in, followed by one of the guys from before. _ _

_ _"You…" Rei walked towards them. _ _

_ _"Of course it's you Sakuma. How many times has it been this week?" That other guy must have done something to get Rei in trouble. _ _

_ _"It wasn't even my fault, that fuck started it." Rei kicked the guy who was still on the floor. _ _

_ _"But this isn't the first fight you've had this week. Sakuma, come with me. Oogami, you should head to class, the bell will ring in a minute."_ _

_ _"You're expecting me to fucking leave him? He's hurt and I need to-" _ _

_ _"Now, Sakuma. I don't want to hear your excuse." Rei looked at Koga and silently said what looked like an 'I love you' and left with the teacher. The guy helped his friend off of the floor and glared at Koga before leaving. And just like that, he was alone again. The bell rang just like sensei said it would. He didn't feel like going to class now. His breathing got faster as he recalled what happened. He wished Rei was still here so that the older could hold him in his arms and make him feel safe. Koga's eyes fell on the coffin. He moved closer and tried to open it. Rei had a coffin just like this one back at his place. After numerous tries, he finally managed to slide the lid off. He crawled inside and made himself comfortable. The coffin had Rei's scent on it so it helped him to calm down. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _Koga sat up and let out a yawn. A bell ringing had woken him up. He guessed that it was the end of the school day. Maybe he should go and find Rei. The thing is, he had no idea where the other would be. Waiting at the front gates might be a good idea so Koga got up, grabbed his bag and headed out. _ _

_ _There were a lot of students around as class had just ended. Koga headed towards the gate. There was a crowd of people outside of the school, most of them being students. He saw a teacher hurry towards the crowd. For a moment he thought he heard Rei. And then realised it was actually Rei as he saw those familiar red eyes. He heard someone yell and the crowd slowly disappeared. _ _

_ _"Do you know what excluded means, Sakuma?" _ _

_ _"I'm technically not in school. So I ain't doing anything wrong." _ _

_ _So that's what happened. He did remember sensei saying early that Rei had been in multiple fights recently. He looked back at Rei who had seemed to have noticed him. Sensei looked like he'd had enough and walked back into the school. Koga hid behind the wall to avoid being seen. He then came back out and walked up to Rei. As soon as he was close enough, Rei pulled him into a hug. _ _

_ _"Hey Ko…" Rei's voice was soft and calming. Rei only talked like this around Koga. This hug was definitely longer than others they've had. Once they parted, Rei placed a gentle kiss on Koga's lips. _ _

_ _"Come one, let's go home." _ _

_ _"Home?" All Rei did was smile at him. Rei took his hand and started walking. Something was still off with Rei though. But he didn't question it though. He was just happy to be with Rei again. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _"Welcome home, Koga." Rei said as the couple got into the house._ _

_ _"Your… Your parents aren't here, are they?" Koga looked up at Rei after placing his shoes next to Rei's. _ _

_ _"I wouldn't have brought you here if they were. I moved out last year. You'll be safe here, don't worry. Anyway… I'm gonna go shower. Do whatever you want, I won't be long. There's two bathrooms so you can get cleaned up as well, it's just down the hall. You can wear my clothes." With that, Rei walked off down the hallway. Koga thought it would be best to shower too and headed down the same hallway. He first went into Rei's room to get some clothes and then headed to the bathroom. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _"Rei? You in here?" Koga walked into the living room where he expected Rei to be. Instead, the room was empty, no one was there. _ _

_ _"Did ya say something, Ko?" Rei wrapped his arms around Koga's waist from behind. Compared to Koga who felt cold, Rei was really warm. The two stood there for a few moments before Rei went and sat down. He was still acting differently. Koga went over and sat down next to Rei. The older put an arm around him and pulled him close. Koga rested his head on the other's chest. _ _

_ _"Are you okay Rei? You're acting differently." _ _

_ _"I'm fine… Just, the last few weeks has been really stressful." Rei layed down, pulling Koga with him. _ _

_ _"Being with you again has really helped." Rei yawned as soon as he finished talking. He pulled Koga as close as possible and closed his eyes. _ _

_ _"I'm gonna take a nap…" Rei kissed Koga again. This one was longer than before. _ _

_ _"You can sleep too, you must be tired." Rei yawned again and closed his eyes. Koga done the same and slowly drifted off to sleep._ _


End file.
